


"I surrender."

by Flannigan



Category: Hanna Is Not A Boy's Name
Genre: Asphyxiation, M/M, non-con elements, not smut, that sweet sweet vampire and vampire hunter action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 15:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13767378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flannigan/pseuds/Flannigan
Summary: Abner says he trusts Finas, but doesn't act like he does. Finas pins him down.





	"I surrender."

Finas grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head, silencing his protests with a tender kiss. Its softness made Abner startle, his wrists were gently but firmly held against the pillows, and there was no malice in Finas’ eyes when he rose up. 

“Say the words and I’ll release you,” he whispered with a slight smirk. Abner struggled uselessly, Finas’ fingers stroking his wrists.

“What words?” They hadn’t discussed any kind of safeword. Finas brushed his lips over his, grazed his cheek with almost-kisses and spoke softly into his ear.

“’I surrender.’" 

Abner’s stomach twisted harshly and he turned away.

"No. Choose another.”

Finas crossed his wrists and held them both pinned with one hand. Abner still pulled, still his skin crawled with the inability to get himself free, the loss of control made him reel. 

"Finas, I’m serious,” he hissed, tried to bring out more anger than fear. Finas trailed fingers over his forehead, watching him closely. 

“There’s no shame in surrendering,” he spoke so softly he strained to hear. “Consider this an exercise in trust.”

Wait. Stop. He couldn’t do this. His heart pounded, overwhelmed by the vulnerable position, pinned underneath a _vampire_. Nightmare scenarios flashed in his mind. What if Finas bit into his exposed throat, drained him? He could feel it, a sharp press, twin pain as skin broke, warm slick blood- He closed his eyes, tried to breathe at all. Couldn’t speak. He needed control, there were too many risks if he wasn’t.

Of course Finas wouldn’t kill him, he told himself, but _what if?_ He couldn’t fight him in this position. Finas’ fingertips ghosted over his throat, following his veins. He hated how the thrill of simply being touched by Finas excited him, made his heart race.

“What are you intending?” Abner said with a shaky breath, his hands aching for a weapon, ballistic or blade, a ballpoint pen, anything.

A cold hand closed over his throat, thumb tracing slow over his pulse as he hushed him. He choked on a moan, cracking his eyes open. Finas didn’t smirk any more, he watched him seriously. 

“I’m going to do this, and nothing more. Maybe kiss you if you like.” Finas leaned down as if to do that, but stopped halfway. Abner couldn’t lean up without increasing the pressure on his throat. 

He pulled hard at his wrists, threw his weight to the side, turned his face away. Breath nearly cut off, he collapsed against the bed, understanding his thrashing was futile. He swallowed against the tightness around his throat, groaned Finas’ name, more fear than anger despite his effort.

“You needn’t be afraid,” Finas whispered, mouth pressed against his ear. “You have the power to get free, whenever you wish to. Just say the words.” He gently kissed his temple. Abner wheezed a slow breath.


End file.
